Happy Again
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Third place prize for the Mistress P's FC Christmas contest.  AU , GrimmIchi.


Happy Again:

Third place prize for the Mistress P's FC Christmas contest.

Ichigo finished the last touches on his snowman and stood back to admire his work._ Not bad_, he thought to himself and smiled. This was certainly something to be proud of. He didn't have it in him to be embarrassed that he was sixteen and building a snowman all by himself in the park. On a Saturday. When he should be out with his friends. It wasn't like anyone was there to see him like that anyway. Or so he thought until he heard the crunch of snow behind him that signaled approaching footsteps. Ichigo stiffened before looking over his shoulder at whoever dared to interrupt him but pulled up short when scathing words tried to escape. The last person he wanted to see was standing a few feet behind him and Ichigo felt his throat go dry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ichigo asked before turning back to his _art_.

"Just… wanted to say hi." Grimmjow mumbled and shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his thick coat.

A chill wind picked up some loose flakes and they swirled around Grimmjow's boots as he took another step forward, towards Ichigo.

"Ichi…"

"So say hi and leave." Ichigo snapped and Grimmjow's jaw tightened.

"I'm sorry, okay? I got caught up doing some things and I missed the last ride out." Grimmjow grit out as if it pained him to admit that he had messed up.

"You could have called." Ichigo muttered, reaching out and smoothing his hand over his snowman's rounded belly.

Grimmjow took another step forward and felt himself wanting to reach out. It'd been almost a week since they had even spoken to each other and for Grimmjow it had been physically painful. He _missed_ Ichigo, so much.

"I know."

The two stood in silence for a long while, the wind whipping their hair into shape and the cold cherrying their cheeks.

"What the hell was so important that you were late anyway?" Ichigo finally asked, still facing away from Grimmjow. He'd never admit it, but he too had been in pain since they had been apart.

Grimmjow took another step forward and Ichigo could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. Ichigo shivered and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was making your Christmas present."

Ichigo's arms dropped limply to his sides and he looked at his snowman questioningly for a moment before turning to look back at Grimmjow again.

"What?"

Grimmjow pulled his right hand out of his pocket and in it was a palm sized box wrapped in paper with little strawberries all over it. Grimmjow grinned and looked away a bit sheepishly.

"I had to go with that." He muttered and Ichigo frowned.

Grimmjow held out the package and Ichigo took it after a bit of hesitation, staring dumbly down at it. The wrap job was horrible, the paper was ripped in several places and Grimmjow had apparently covered those rips with countless pieces of tape. A small smile twitched Ichigo's lips and he looked up into Grimmjow's eyes.

"You suck at wrapping." He said quietly and Grimmjow scowled at him.

"Shut up and open it."

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked back down at the package before tearing the paper off and letting it fall to the ground. At first Ichigo was confused but he understood everything when he flipped the item over. It was a picture frame, tiny etchings in the wood turning out to be words that swirled around each other. And inside the frame was a snapshot of Grimmjow and Ichigo the last time they had gone out together. Both of them were smiling like idiots, one arm slung over the other's shoulders and heads together so they could fit in the shot. A smile pulled at Ichigo's lips and he looked up, anger forgotten.

"You made this?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"For me?"

"Of course, stupid." Grimmjow snapped and Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you." He whispered and Grimmjow cleared his throat, looking away.

"Merry Christmas."

They stood in silence again, this time much less awkward than before, and Ichigo almost laughed out loud at how happy this one little gift made him. He leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow's cheek, startling the other young man into looking at him before pressing his cold lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow sighed and pressed back, grinning when they pulled apart.

"Where's mine?" Grimmjow asked jokingly and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I threw it away."

"Not fair!"

Ichigo laughed and kissed Grimmjow again. "It's at home."

"And?"

Ichigo continued to smile. "My family is gone for the weekend."

Grimmjow smirked. "And?"

"Wanna come over and hang out?"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and linked their fingers together.

"Sure thing."

They walked, again in silence - a comfortable one this time – to Ichigo's house and the moment they stepped inside and shut the door Grimmjow's arms were around Ichigo.

"Missed you." He whispered into Ichigo's neck and the redhead chuckled while hugging back.

"Missed you too."

Another kiss was shared, this one only a pressing of lips like the last, and they walked the rest of the way inside the house, ready to enjoy what was left of their Christmas holiday with each other. Happy Again.

* * *

A/N Third place won an AU oneshot up to 1000 words. Congrats chaos-of-vinnie! I hope you enjoy this!

~Penny


End file.
